


Let's Watch a Scary Movie

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Scared Sirius, Scary Movie, the exorcist, they're watching a scary movie, things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: “Why do we have to watch...what is this again?”“The Exorcist.”“Right. Why do we have to watch this?”-or, Remus and Sirius watch a scary movie. Sirius is scared, Remus is smitten. Let's see what happens
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 74





	Let's Watch a Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

> "Hi, you brighten up my day with your fics! May I please have Remus and Sirius watching a scary movie and Sirius gets really scared and they somehow get together? Thank you" 
> 
> love this request!!!

It was not _that_ scary of a movie. 

Remus had seen the film many times before, having watched it a few years back with Lily during Halloween. The two of them became completely obsessed with it and everything horror, so, when Sirius suggested that they have a scary movie night, Remus knew exactly what to pick. 

“Can’t we just watch Rocky Horror, Moons?” Sirius asked, trying to keep his tone light, but Remus could hear the slight tremor there as he shifted under the blanket they were sharing. He watched as Sirius attempted to distract himself by throwing handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. “Why do we have to watch...what is this again?” 

“The Exorcist.” 

“Right. Why do we have to watch this?” 

Remus snickered a bit. It was a bit funny that Sirius—who often claimed to be as brave as a lion—was practically sitting in Remus’ lap because he was scared of a movie. 

“Pads, you said you wanted a horror movie night, I’m just making that happen.” 

“But Rocky Horror is better than whatever this nightmare is! Plus, it actually has the word _horror_ in the title! It’s much more fitting for tonight, don’t you think?” 

This time Remus let his laughter ring out freely, finding the whole situation amusing. Sirius glared at him and pulled away, taking the blankets with him. Remus tried not to notice the way his heart fell slightly. 

“Whatever.” Sirius grumbled. He wrapped himself tighter in the blanket, looking a bit like a caterpillar in a cocoon with his hair sticking wildly out the sides.

With a sigh, Remus reached to turn off the movie. He couldn’t let Sirius suffer; he was much too kind to let that happen. 

_Or too whipped_ , his subconscious supplied, sounding oddly like one James Potter. 

“Okay, Sirius. We don’t have to watch if you don’t want to. I’d hate for you to not sleep tonight.” 

“Little late for that.” The long-haired boy grumbled under his breath.

Remus reached over, tugging the blanket, and effectively moving Sirius closer to him. Sirius let his forehead fall to Remus’ shoulder in defeat and let out a deep sigh. Remus’ heart rate started to pick up once more, and he knew for a fact it was not because of the movie.

“Would it be completely lame if we maybe turned this into a sleepover?” Sirius mumbled and Remus almost didn’t hear over the sound of his own brain screaming about the fact that Sirius was pressed up against him. “There really is no way I’ll be able to sleep tonight.”

Sirius laughed lightly at himself and looked up at Remus, an embarrassed blush gracing his features.

“That’s a bit ridiculous sounding, isn’t it?”

“It’s not ridiculous.” Remus breathed and Sirius’ eyes twinkled a bit. They stared at one another for a moment, the air seemingly getting thicker with each second that passed. Remus was losing himself in it and began to wonder how Sirius’ eyes could be so silver when the other boy spoke again.

“I think I have an idea.”

“For what?”

“For a distraction. Something to get our minds off that horrific film you had on?”

Sirius laughed lightly once more, but there was hesitation in his eyes, a much more vulnerable undertone to what he was suggesting. Remus watched as Sirius’ silver orbs he was admiring just seconds ago flickered down to his lips. He blinked, wondering briefly if he had imagined it, but then Sirius was leaning forward, all other pretense abandoned.

“Sirius…”

“Don’t overthink it, Moons.”

And then their lips were touching, lightly at first, before Remus surged forward, pushing his hand through Sirius’ hair, and knocking the popcorn off their laps. Sirius groaned, allowing Remus to take control, and surrendering himself to the feeling of electricity pulsing through his veins. It was an adrenaline rush, Remus thought. A much better adrenaline rush than a scary movie could ever provide. He pulled back after a moment gasping for air. Sirius grinned up at him.

“Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me…”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “You’re quoting Rocky Horror?”

Sirius shrugged. “I told you it was fitting.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!   
> comments and kudos are always appreciated  
> come chat with me on tumblr @xomarauders :)


End file.
